


Talons Of Sea And Ice

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28993860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Snowpool is nervous about going to the Jade Mountain Academy, but her mother, Frozentide is encouraging her to make friends. Will Snowpool's mother's decision be the right call for her daughter? It's time to spread your wings and fly.





	1. Chapter One: Leaving The Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowpool is nervous about going to the Jade Mountain Academy, but her mother, Frozentide is encouraging her to make friends. Will Snowpool's mother's decision be the right call for her daughter? It's time to spread your wings and fly.

**Talons Of Sea And Ice**

**Summery**

**Snowpool is nervous about going to the Jade Mountain Academy, but her mother, Frozentide is encouraging her to make friends. Will Snowpool's mother's decision be the right call for her daughter? It's time to spread your wings and fly.**

**Chapter One: Leaving The Nest**

**Snowpool's POV**

I was tense during the long flight to Jade Mountain, I wasn't ready to spread my wings and leave my nest. I know, I know, that sounds like something a bird would say. But I call it a nest.

"We're here, are you ready to go inside Snow?" My mother asked in a gentle voice. I shook my head as I looked up at my mother with watered glacier-blue eyes.

"I don't want to go to the academy mother. I want to stay with you. Do I have to go?" I said, curling my talons underneath me. My mother wrapped a comforting wing around my shoulder as she spoke in a southing tone.

"I know it's scary to leave the nest and enter some place new. But it's time for your journey to be begin Snow. It's time for you to spread your wings and fly. I know you'll find your way, you always do. Now, c'mon let's go inside." She said, and we entered the mountain that had been carved into a school.

"Hello, and welcome to Jade Mountain. I'm Fatespeaker, it's nice to meet you." A NightWing, female by the sound of her voice exclaimed happily. She then handed me a scroll tides with a black leather band.

"I-It's a pleasure to m-meet y-you Fatespeaker. M-my n-name's Snowpool, b-but I p-prefure Snow." I said, introducing myself to the older dragon.

I then walked away from the table as I ran to where my mother was standing.

"I love you Snow. I'll be back soon to visit. I hope that you will make many new friends while you attend Jade Mountain." My mother said as she embraced me in a tight hug.

"I love you mom. I'll miss you, I promise you, I'll try and make some friends." I said, smiling up at my mother. After one last hug goodbye, my mother, along with the other IceWings began to fly off into the afternoon sky. I sat there watching them until they were fully out of sight.

I then took a deep breath as I walked over to a corner of the cave, I then unrolled the scroll and I began to read it's contents.

" **WELCOME TO**

**THE JADE MOUNTAIN**

**ACADEMY!"**

With that opening sentence, I could not help but feel welcomed. I just skimmed over the introductory paragraphs because they sounds boooring and not really that important.

The Winglet placements.

Here we go, time to read the list of dragonets. Timevto see who my clawmates will be for the next four years.

**JADE WINGLET**

**IceWing: Avalanche**

**MudWing: Mangrove**

**NightWing: Mindreader**

**RainWing: Maple**

**SandWing: Sunburn**

**SeaWing: Aquamarine**

**SkyWing: Ruby**

"Well, maybe I'll be in the Gold Winglet then?" I quietly mused to myself.

**GOLD WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowowl**

**MudWing: Crane**

**NightWing: Stargazer**

**RainWing: Citrus**

**SandWing: Drout**

**SeaWing: Shellfish**

**SkyWing: Bondfire**

"Okay then... maybe the Silver Winglet?" Silver's a pretty color." I smiled to myself as I continued reading.

**SILVER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Sapphire**

**MudWing: Swamp**

**NightWing: Blackmoon**

**RainWing: Willow**

**SandWing: Arid**

**SeaWing: Hurricane**

**SkyWing: Ember**

"Aww... Copper's cool I suppose... it's not one of my favorite colors though." I thought with a frown.

**COPPER WINGLET**

**IceWing: Frostbite**

**MudWing: Umber**

**NightWing: Twilight**

**RainWing: Canopy**

**SandWing: Heatwave**

**SeaWing: Lagoon**

**SkyWing: Skyhigh**

"There's one more Winglet left. The Quartz Winglet." I thought to myself with a frown. I hope they didn't forget me.

**QUARTZ WINGLET**

**IceWing: Snowpool (Oh Three Moons! Thank You!)**

**MudWing: Falcon**

**NightWing: Cleverclaws**

**RainWing: Lavender**

**SandWing: Hyena**

**SeaWing: Aquaria**

**SkyWing: whirlwind**

"Okay... these dragonets sound interesting..." I thought to myself with a hopeful grin on my face.

"Why are IceWings at the top? And plus... your a funny looking IceWing. Are you a hybrid?" I turned to see the SkyWing, Whirlwind. I squeaked and jumped backwards in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you silly IceWing." She said with a small laugh. I nodded slowly and rolled up my scroll.

"C'mon silly IceWing, let's go to the Quartz Winglet's cave." Whirlwind exclaimed, and I followed her to the entrance cave.

When we entered I put my bag down on a sleeping platform near the other end of the cave. As I was organizing my scrolls I felt something collide with me. I yelped and scurried backwards in surprise.

"Hey watch where you're going!" The RainWing snapped angrily.I lowered my head in shame. As the RainWing hissed and her eyes glared at me.

"I-I'm s-sorry... I-I-" but I was cut off by the still fuming RainWing.

"I don't care, you should still watch where your going!" She hissed in a low tone.

"She said she was sorry. So back off and let it go!" Whirlwind shouted, glaring at the RainWing. I backed away and went out into the common cave to read one of my scrolls.

"Whatcha doing out here?" I jumped in surprise and looked up to see the NightWing clawmate.

"Tee hee. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." I smiled shyly and nodded, then I went back to my scroll.

"You sure are one funny IceWing, do you always have your nose in a scroll?" The NightWing asked and I simply nodded.

"By the way I never asked you for your name." The NightWing said with a sheepish grin on her face.

"T-the n-name's Snowpool, but I prefer Snow. What's your name?" I returned the question with a tilt of my head.

"The name's Cleverclaws. It's nice to meet you Snow." Wind exclaimed with a bright smile.

I smiled softly to myself, I had just made a new friend. Maybe my mother was right after all. I will spread my wings and fly.


	2. Chapter Two: The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snowpool is nervous about going to the Jade Mountain Academy, but her mother, Frozentide is encouraging her to make friends. Will Snowpool's mother's decision be the right call for her daughter? It's time to spread your wings and fly.

**Talons Of Sea And Ice**

**Summery**

**Snowpool is nervous about going to the Jade Mountain Academy, but her mother, Frozentide is encouraging her to make friends. Will Snowpool's mother's decision be the right call for her daughter? It's time to spread your wings and fly.**

**Chapter Two: The First Day**

**Snowpool's POV**

I groaned as I was awoken by a very energetic NightWing dragonet. I buried my face into my talons.

"C'mon! Wake up, wake up, wake up! C'mon Snow, we need to get to our first class soon." Cleverclaws exclaimed. I sighed and reluctantly got up and followed my friends to science class with Sunny... or was it with Fatespeaker? I don't remember. I sighed and rubbed my eyes with my talons.

"You seam tired. Did you have a hard time sleeping Snowpool?" I turned to see Whirlwind looking at me with concerned emerald eyes. I slowly nodded. She sighed and spoke up once more.

"Same here. I got awoken by Summer jumping on me as well. I couldn't sleep either, I miss my mom." The SkyWing admitted softly. I sighed tiredly and nodded.

"Okay everyone, turn your attention to the front of the class please." Sunny's voice halted my conversation with Whirlwind. I then turned my attention to the front of the classroom.

***A Few Hours Later***

**Whirlwind's POV**

I covered a yawn with one of my talons. I wanted to back to sleep. But I had homework to do. I sighed and rubbed my talons over my eyes.

I was so happy once I finished my last math problem for the day. I then wondered over to see what the MudWing, Reed was up to. The MudWing dragonet looked up from his history scroll when I approached.

"Hay, Falon? What are you studding for? History?" I asked, walking over to the MudWing dragonet. He looked up from his scroll and replied.

"Yeah, I've got a history test tomorrow. And I don't want to fail it. So I'm writing notes and studying them." He said, he then held up a scroll that was full of notes. I smiled at the MudWing, I then went to see what Hyena was up to.

"Hi Whirlwind, what's up?" The SandWing asked, looking up from her scroll that she had been reading. I just shrugged and replied.

"I'm good. I just finished studying for my math quiz, so I've nothing to do." I replied, pouting slightly. The SanWing laughed quietly and replied with a grin.

"Same here, I just finished all of my work for the week. So I'm just reading a scroll I checked out from the Library." I smiled and spoke up once more.

"I think I'll go check out some scrolls to, at least then I won't be bored." I said, laughing quietly. I then began to make my way to the Library.

I then left the study cave and I headed to the Library to check out some scrolls. When I entered, I saw the librarian. A blind NightWing named Starflight. He was one of the Dragonets of destiny.

"Hello, I'm wanting to check out a few scrolls but I don't know what to read. My name's Whirlwind, I should have said that in the beginning." I said, rubbing the back of my head nervously.

Starflight turned his head in my detection and after a moment of islanders, he spoke up.

"Hi Whirlwind. Having trouble finding a good scroll to read? Do you have any idea what you want to read about?" The older dragon asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Not a clue." I quietly admitted, looking down at my talons. This is so embarrassing.


End file.
